


ART - Avengers (1)

by Tarlan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013 (1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Avengers (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/gifts), [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts), [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts), [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/gifts), [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts), [Electric_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Electric_butterfly), [HalfTime1030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfTime1030/gifts), [sfb (Nizah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/gifts), [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts), [Kitsuneyujji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kitsuneyujji), [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts), [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts), [lannamichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts), [lilpocketninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/gifts), [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts), [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts), [nwhepcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/gifts), [oriolegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/gifts), [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts), [timetobegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/gifts), [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts), [Uberniftacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Loki and Clint Barton**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/493234/493234_original.jpg)

**Phil Coulson and Clint Barton**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/466083/466083_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/463994/463994_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/463806/463806_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/462502/462502_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/456944/456944_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/456637/456637_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/447724/447724_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/445078/445078_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/444698/444698_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/443663/443663_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/443628/443628_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/441991/441991_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/441185/441185_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/441047/441047_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Tony Stark and Steve Rogers**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/481450/481450_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/472415/472415_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/465536/465536_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/465265/465265_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/465048/465048_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/464734/464734_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/464469/464469_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/464251/464251_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/463487/463487_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/462965/462965_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/462760/462760_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/462124/462124_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/461590/461590_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/461335/461335_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
